Angela Bridges
Angela Bridges is the main character in the 2007 horror movie'' P2''. It's a young woman being kidnapped on Christmas Eve by a parking attendant. She was portrayed by Rachel Nichols. History Young and beautiful businesswoman Angela Bridges works in a downtown Manhattan office block and gets stuck working late on Christmas Eve before leaving to attend a family party. When she reaches the second underground parking lot level (P2) beneath the office block, she discovers that her car will not start. After receiving some assistance from the security guard named Thomas and turning down his offer to spend Christmas with him, she calls for a taxi and waits in the lobby. When the taxi arrives, she discovers that she's locked in the lobby and runs back into the parking garage. The taxi leaves without her and the lights soon shut down. Angela, guided by the light on her cell phone, wanders around the deserted parking lot. Thomas attacks Angela, drugs her with chloroform, and then takes her to his office. Later, Angela awakens in a haze inside Thomas' office, having been changed into a white dress and high-heels by Thomas and her foot chained to the table. Then, Thomas tells Angela that he loves her despite her "many sins", having obsessively watched and recorded Angela for some time through the CCTV in the office block. Despite Angela's pleas and threats, Thomas continues to hold her against her will, even forcing her to call her family and lie about an illness so that no one will come looking for her. Then, Angela tries to escape, but cannot due to Thomas' Rottweiler and Thomas handcuffs Angela. Taking Angela to another level of the parking lot, Thomas reveals her co-worker Jim Harper tied to an office chair. Thomas believes that Jim is evil after he witnessed Jim drunkenly grope Angela at an office party. Then, he instructs Angela to get back at Jim by hitting him with a flashlight. When Angela refuses, he viciously beats Jim himself. Thomas then rams him into the wall with his car multiple times, killing him. Amidst the murder, Angela is able to escape to barefoot after ditching her high heels. While Thomas hides the evidence, Angela finds a safe place to hide and manages to get her handcuffed hands in front of her. Then, she rushes back to Thomas' office to retrieve her cell phone. She also finds key cards. She finds a spot near the locked gate that has reception, but after dialling 911, she drops it on the other side of the gate. Angela uses a key card to get to the elevators with Thomas right behind. While in the elevator, Angela calls for help from the panel of the elevator. She hears a voice that appears to be an operator, but later turns out to be Thomas. Thomas flushes her out by flooding the elevator with a fire hose from a higher floor. Amidst the flooding, the body of Karl Donson, another security guard, drops down and hits Angela. While hiding in the parking lot, Angela is tormented by Thomas who plays Elvis Presley's "Blue Christmas" over the intercom. She breaks open an emergency fire axe and begins to destroy the cameras one by one while making her way to his office, prepared to fight. Once entering, she finds a video playing of Thomas molesting her body while she was drugged. Thomas sneaks up behind her and knocks her out with a taser. Then, he hides Angela in the trunk of a car just as two police officers arrive in response to a reported disturbance. Angela wakes up and breaks out, but realizes that she's too late as she sees the police car drive off. Then, Thomas releases his dog. The dog injures her leg, although she manages to kill it. She finds keys in a car rental office and tries to escape by car, but is side-swiped by Thomas in another vehicle leading up to a game of chicken which Angela wins. However, in the heat of the chase, Angela flips the vehicle. Then, Thomas opens the door and Angela—feigning death—manages to stab Thomas in the eye. Then, she chokes Thomas out with her handcuffs, takes his keys to free herself and cuffs him to the car just before he comes to. Taking his Taser, she begins to leave until Thomas desperately starts pleading and calls her a "Cunt". Then, she uses the Taser to ignite a stream of gasoline leaking from the car. Thomas is engulfed in the flames and dies as the car explodes which sets off the sprinklers. Angela (who is now wet, bloody, and injured) opens the garage gate and limps out into a cold and desolate Manhattan Christmas morning just as the fire department, paramedics and police can be heard arriving. Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Mature Category:Businessmen Category:Honorable Category:Outright